


Missing in Action

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe worried about his missing friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Action

From where he sat he at the café he could see the whole plaza so if MacLeod showed up to meet Amanda he would see him. His subject, and he called MacLeod that because he wasn't sure he could call him friend anymore, had been MIA for several months now and he wasn't the only one worried about the Highlander.

Amanda had kept in touch with him and when she heard from Duncan she hatched this scheme to meet Mac in Venice at this little square away from the tourists prying eyes. Now they both hoped he kept his promise.


End file.
